legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo
Karo '(pronounced KAY-ROW) is an energetic little puff ball and an ex-member of Creep's mob. He is naive, and he doesn't normally decide on things before action. extremely friendly, and extremely polite, as well. He is extremely random and does things that not to many understand. He carries a backpack at times that is identical to Finn's on Adventure Time. Karo has many powers and skills that cannot be explained, like how he is a master with the Rainbow Sword. Not a lot is known about his past. When he was asked about it, he nervously avoids the conversation. His full name is C'ase Karo Kirby, and he is sometimes just called simply by his last name, Kirby. Personality and Traits Karo is energetic and playful. He likes to explore, play games, rescue hurt creatures, eat and sleep. He has many weapons and powers. When upset, he either attacks or cries. If you ever break a "Karo Promise" he will go nuts. He can teleport through books and be a character in the story, and also mix it up and make a completely different story! He has a special item is his Rainbow Sword. Which used to be a Rainbow Axe he got from the RPG Dimension, but was upgraded to a Rainbow Sword from Cobalion the Swords of Justice. He collects many things, such as figures, plushies, coffee mugs and masks. Abilities Inhaling '''is his main attack. He opens his mouth wide, and sucks his foe in. If he swallows, he'll gain their ability. He can also use them as a weapon, by spitting them out. '''Breaking the fourth wall '''is possible as well. For example, when in battles, he does things like rip off the HP bar, and beat his opponent with it. He can also do things outside of battles, like swimming in Creep's thoughts. '''Unlocking friendship in foes happens when he attacks with his Rainbow Sword. He will continually attack them with it, making their HP (Happiness Points) rise. But, when he is attacked, his HP will lower. He will faint if his Happiness reaches 0. Soul Surge 'when Karo uses his Rainbow Sword, he can use a move Sonic uses on Sonic and the Black Knight. He will glow blue for a second, then dash into his opponent. He then slices multiple times. Karo can '''split into 10 smaller Kirbies '''whenever he wants, but they are normally wreckless and run off in many different directions. This makes it hard to get them all back together and reform the normal Karo. Karo can '''curl up into a ball '''and roll around. He can also bounce when he's in this form. Karo also can transform into his '''Pure Form '''which he calls the '"Manliest Form Ever". In this form, he gains two light blue chibi angel wings, and a light blue halo. He also duplicates his Rainbow Sword, making it light blue. He calls the sword duo the Double Bubble Blue Trouble. Each time he swings the swords while they're in this form, a trail of light blue bubbles will follow the blade. Weapons The '''Rainbow Sword '''is one of Karo's friendship weapons. He received it from Cobalion, for becoming an ally of the Legendary Musketeers. It can be used as a normal blade, or a way to open the hearts of evil creatures. Each time he swipes or slashes with it, it will leave a rainbow trail behind the blade. The '''Rainbow Pistol '''is the other friendship weapon. He received it from Rainbow Tower, with the help of Silver. When shot, the bullet is star-shaped and a rainbow trail follows behind it. Same as the Rainbow Sword, it can be used as a pistol or open hearts of evil creatures. Friendship is Magic Rigel: Close Friend Ice: Close Friend Silver: Close Friend Kato: Close Friend Dew: Close Friend Chrono: Close Friend Iron: Close Friend Creep: Friend, Ex-boss Nermal: Friend Orak: Enemy, Evil Clone, Rival Snorlax: Close Friend Tyranitar: Close Friend Jynx Sisters: Enemies Groudon: Close Friend Dusknoir: Enemy Team Charm: Friends Legendary Musketeers: Friends Quotes "The future is in the past! Hi-ho Arceus!" - When Karo was imagining an egg hatching into an Arceus. "So majestic..." - When he sees Articuno. "Someone got hit in the boingloins!" - Distraction when he is about to be eaten by Silver. "Sweet nectar of the heavens!" - Normally when Karo is surprised. "Holy Chips!" - One of Karo's alternate curse words. "Oh sorry, turtle talking to myself." - Karo imagining about turtles. "Oh, stop it you." - When the Legendary Musketeers were kneeling to him. "You cheeseball!" - When he was angered by Kyurem. "Foomoo shooshoo!" - When Karo threw sand in Rigel's eyes. "Yes, sleep you adorable, suspicious creature, you." - Karo after he got Rigel out of his room. "By the power of friendship!" - Karo when he is finishing off an enemy with his Rainbow Sword. "Actually, I'm a mouse." - After Silver called him a scaredy cat. "I live in a tree house...It's really funny." - Karo talking about his house. "Oh yeah, Ice is an Ice type...I think." - When Ice was afraid of a Fire Type. "Here's the plan...Run like sissies!" - When encountering Slenderman. "Skaters gonna hate!" - Karo before hitting Silver with a skateboard. "Look, I'm Donatello!" - After he wore his evil clone's purple scarf over his eyes. "Where's my Bo Staff?" - While running away with the purple scarf. "Everybody, victory dance!" - Normally after going on an adventure. Theme Song Karo's theme is upbeat, and crazy, much like his personality. It is Paint Roller's theme from Kirby's Canvas Cruse. Gallery KSSU4.png|Karo walking. KSSU5.png|Karo running. KSSU6.png|Karo floating away. KSSU1.png|Karo inhaling. KSSU2.png|Karo blocking. KSSU7.png|Karo riding a Warp Star. KATM1.png|Karo running, with his phone. KATM2.gif|Karo's phone. Finn's Backpack.png|Karo's backpack. Trivia - Karo is allergic to pineapples. - Karo's favorite food is cheese fries, but he likes sweets, too. - He is terrified of most humans. - Karo loves hugs and being carried around. - Pokemon that are much bigger than him, he calls them Mister, or Miss. - Karo's favorite animals are wolves, dogs, crocodiles, sharks, turtles, foxes, hedgehogs, ponies, dinosaurs, dragons and alligators. - Karo calls others "bucko" when he gets upset. - Karo's phone is really easy to use, having only 5 buttons. The buttons include: #Red Button (Used to call Creep, or pressed while holding the star will call Silver.) #Green Button (Used to call Rigel, or pressed while holding the star will call Kato.) #Pink Button (Used to call Ice, or pressed while holding the star will call Dew.) #Yellow Button (Used to call Chrono, or pressed while holding the star will call Nermal.) #Star Button (Used to summon a Warp Star. If touched twice quickly, it will activate the phone's game menu.) - Karo gives nicknames to some of his friends. So far, he has used these nicknames: : Rigel: "Ninja", "Ninji", or "Ri-Ri". Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ex-Mob Members